When in High School
by AutumnPress
Summary: Bella has always noticed the cocky, pompous bronze haired quarterback but he has never even looked her way... Until now. What will happen when Bella is thrown into the 'it' crowd? Will Bella survive Edward's sexiness?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is one of my first fanfics and I hope you enjoy! So, this story is dedicated to all the the wonderful people in love/smut with Edward... You know who you are. ;) I do not own Twilight, the lovely Stephanie Meyer does..**_

**BPOV**

Flicking the blue ball point pen against my desk I vaguely listen to Mr. Verner **(****A/N I had to use that name! :))** drone on about Trigonometry. Sighing, I glance at the clock to discover that there was 5 more minutes left until lunch. Internally groaning, I lean my head forwards and take a deep breath. I was excelling in this class and I already knew what we were learning about, so this was one of the easiest classes to me.

"Hey Bella, how's the five dollar clothes bin at Walmart doing?" Tanya snickered beside me, her croonies, Lauren and Jessica laughing silently behind her.

Taking a quick glance at my clothes (a plain black MCR shirt and some faded blue jeans) and deciding I like what I was wearing, I go to snark a witty reply when I feel someones frothy glare burning a hole into my back. Turning around quickly, I realize the glare isn't shot at me, but at Tanya. It was Edward Cullens dark green eyes angrily staring at her.

You see, Edward and Tanya would be perfect for each other, the clinchéd star quarterback of Forks High and the trashy, whore of a head cheerleader-a absolute match made in a typical teen life heaven. Tanya, with long strawberry hair, bright blue perky eyes, a supermodels body and a face caked with concealer that is five shades darker than her natural skin color, was Forks High most drooled after wet dream and most hated person to anybody with two X chromosomes. Mostly due to the fact she is a grade +A bitch.

Edward on the other hand, was the most wanted guy in Forks. With his tall, 6 2 frame, chiseled jaw that could most likely cut steel, piercing, bright green eyes and unruly bronzish hair that could only be described as 'sex hair'. There was something different about him though, sure, he could be mean when he wanted to be, but I had a funny feeling that there was more to him than the mighty, pompous, flirtatious player he had let on in school.

Both Edward and Tanya sat at the 'it' table, it was the most wanted place in all of Forks. Anyone who was somebody sat there, the most drooled after spot in the cafeteria.

Mr. Verner voice rang out to the class sounding way too moody, "Class dismissed. Now get out." Slowly trumping out of the classroom, I head to my locker to drop my books and head out to lunch.

Edward and his gang, aka the Conceited Asshole Club and I were all seniors at Forks High. Unfortunately, someone at the school thought it would be absolutely hilarious to place my locker right next to Tanya, meaning everyday I had to watch Tanya and her boytoys love it up right in front of me. Sighing and half heartedly fiddling with the lock to try and get my locker open, I look over to see Tanya smirking down at me from her locker, with a certain bronzed hair boy trailing behind her.

Looking up into his beautiful green eyes, I fight the blush that threatens to pool at my cheeks. Edward, noticing that I was flustered, drops one sexy, smoldering wink, causing my ovaries to implode. Much to my dismay, Tanya notices and before she can snap something at me that was along the lines of _he's mine bitch, _One of my best friends, Jake struts right up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hey Bells, ready to go to lunch?" Jake drawls, I caught Edward glaring at Jake's arm on my waist and I wonder briefly what crawled up his ass and died.

"Uh, Yea sure Jake, Let me get my binders first, okay?" I say opening my locker and grabbing my biology textbook and folder. I also grab my homemade lunch I made for Jake, he absolutely loves my PB&J sandwiches.

Before shutting my locker I notice the smug grin etched on Jake's face as he looked at Edward. Jake, noticing the bag that contained the sandwiches, grinned even wider and I couldn't help but to smile back too. He was just to adorable with his bright, pearly white teeth and beautiful light tan russet skin.

Edward, coughing and staring daggers at Jake, walked quickly away from Tanya's locker, causing her to run after him, high heels clacking sharply against the floor.

Looking back at Jake I mutter "What's wrong with them?" Chuckling he whispers in my ear, "Oh Bella, how could you be so oblivious?" As I wonder what he means I glance briefly at Edward's quickly retreating back. Basking in the pounding butterflies in my stomach.

"C'mon Bella, Lets go to lunch" Jake says, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the cafeteria.

As we walk in I notice everyone at the 'it' table glaring at us, causing me to blush and clutch Jake's hand harder.

The 'it' table consisted of Tanya, Kate, Garrett, James, Victoria, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and of course, Edward.

Tanya and Kate are both sisters, the had the same features. But, unlike Tanya, Kate's hair was super curly and she is rumored to be really nice. She is currently dating Garrett, the huge, burly, incredibly gorgeous, blue eyed, head defense of tackle for the Forks prized Spartans football team. Garrett is rumored to be really nice also.

James is the infamous, bad boy of Forks. My father has pulled him over numerous times because of drinking and driving on his Harley. He has shaggy, blond hair and mesmerising hazel eyes. He's an asshole, but that's why all the girls love him. He is dating Victoria, the second biggest bitch of the school.

Victoria has bright red unruly 'sex hair' and piercing blue eyes. It is rumored that she killed a person, but no one's for sure. She and Rosalie absolutely love making fun of me on a daily basis, because they are incredibly beautiful and I am well, plain.

Rosalie is the most gorgeous person in Forks and has men begging her to look their way. She is tall, and has long hair with huge blue eyes. She also has curves in all the right places. She is dating Emmett, a huge, giant, meat head with bulging muscles because he's the wide reciever for Forks. Emmett was quite handsome with his dimples and blue eyes. Edward and Alice are his siblings.

Alice has pixish features and a really perky personality, she is the nicest person at the 'it' table and is impeccably good at fashion. She is dating Jasper, a gorgeous, green eyed, blond southerner. Jasper is an amazingly fast running back for the Spartans, it also helps that he's awesome at guitar.

Jacob tugging on my hand brought me out of my thoughts. Jake and I sat with these really nice people who lived by Jake's house. They nick-named their street the 'Rez' because "it sounded cooler." Their names are Sam, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah and Emily.

"Hey" I said, getting a chorus of hi's, how are you's and one cat call from a witty Paul sitting in the corner of the lunch table. Sticking my tongue out at him, I quickly glance back at the 'it' table only to find out that every single person sitting there still staring at me.

_Great, it's going to be that kind of day._

**Sorry all the descriptions of the people, it had to be done. What do you think is up with the 'it' table? Or about Jacobs smug grin? Please comment your answers or questions! There is a link on my bio for all the character's pictures! WARNING: YOU MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF EXTREME SEXINESS! **

**~~~ QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER~~~**

**What is your favorite actor on the Walking Dead? **

**I personally love all of them, I really wouldn't mind a Shane, (when he was alive) Rick, and Daryll sandwich myself ;)**

** REVIEW FOR SOME SR&D SANDWICHES! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :) SNOW DAY TODAY! So, I thought that I'd rather write another chapter of "When in High school" instead of watching another episode of 'Being Human'... Meaning, the amount of love I have for this fanfic is absolutely crazy. But, without further ado, Chapter 2 ;) SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! A LONG CHAPPIE NEXT TIME!**

Smacking at the tanned hand that reached across my plate to snatch one of my french fries, I quickly glare at Paul and watch as he retreats, 'accidentally' brushing his hand across my boob.

His smug smirk turns into a frown when his current girlfriend, Leah, wallops him upside the head. Giving me a smile and saying one word like it was the explanation of why the whole world was in chaos, "Men"

I quickly smile at her and check the time, "Oh my God! We're all going to be late for class!" I yell, looking around the cafeteria and eyeing all the vacant tables.

Grabbing my stuff for biology, I run out into the hallway, offering a quick 'bye' to my friends, sprinting up the stairs. Usually, I would have fell flat on my ass, but I was too Nervous at Mr. Banner's rage of me being late to care. As I was running past the bright, obnoxious, blue lockers I spot my Biology classroom and take relieved breath.

Opening the door, I mumble an apology towards a very disgruntled Mr. Banner and shuffle to my seat next to a sweet girl Anglea Webber, only to notice Ben Cheney was in my chair.

I feel my eyes widen when I notice the whole class snickering. I scan the classroom in a panic.

Seeing my confusion, Mr. Banner clears his throat, "Miss Swan, if you had been here at the correct time then you would have been aware that I changed seats today." I feel blood rush to my cheeks. Wondering who my new lab partner was, I glance around the room in despair.

"Mrs. Swan," Mr. Banner begins, "You will be taking Miss Denali's old seat." Locating the spot where she sat last, My whole body stiffens when my eyes meet angry, beautiful, green eyes. "Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan you are now lab partners" Mr. Banner sighed, "Now, if my class would remain uninterrupted for a few minutes, I can resume the lesson. Turn to page 69 in your textbooks."

Sitting on the chair awkwardly, I smile and whisper "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'll be your lab partner for this semester. It's nice to meet you." Edward turns his head to stare at me for a moment or two, his eyes a darker, green, almost black.

His shoulders are taunt, broad and intense. His eyes were still glaring at me, dark and mysterious.

Realizing he probably didn't want to talk to me, I blush and look down at the textbook, making my hair the curtain between Edward and I.

Losing myself in cell division, I don't notice the note on my desk until Edward nudges me, eyes pointing to a neatly folded piece of paper next to my arm.

Opening the note up, I momentarily stop breathing.

Reading the note and gasping, I stare at him bewildered and he smirks back at me, unashamed, eyes full of playfulness.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hey, Meet me in the_ janitors_ closet after this class? You're cute when you blush. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Scoffing, I scold myself for thinking that Edward could be anymore different than the other assholes he sat with.

Edward looked at for one more time before the bell rang, His smoldering eyes looking at me curiously. He leaves me abruptly, stalking out of the room as I check out his ass. _Hey, just because he's a asshole, doesn't mean I don't notice what a fine specimen Edward is._

Feeling my eyes on him, he turns around and winks at me, going outside the classroom only to meet Tanya by giving her a kiss while looking at me.

Feeling my blush rise to my hairline. I mouth 'Asshole' to him, causing him to throw his head back and laugh. I can't help but to feel jealous as he walked away hand in hand with Tanya.

**I know it's really short but I am not feeling too good. I need frozen yogurt, Daniel Radcliffe and a couple of Advil... And maybe a little of Tom Felton on the side ;) Do you see Daniel dancing at the Oscars?! I was like, It's not like I need my second ovary anymore. : ) **

**SORRY IF EDWARD IS BEING CONFUSING, HE IS SUPPOSE TO BE A PLAYER!**

**CHAPTER QUESTIONS...**

**Do you think Edward likes Bella?**

**Where does Jacob stand in all of this?**

**Do you watch Being Human? If so, Who is your fav. character(s)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LIKE DANIEL RADCLIFFE COVERED IN VARIOUS ICE CREAM CONDIMENTS!**

**20 REVIEWS=EPOV **


End file.
